Seth and Bailey
by popcrone818
Summary: My mum and I are two very different people, the only thing we have in common is we both believe that there is extra terrestrials out there that will need our help one day. little did they know their whole life was going to change.


My mum and I are two very different people, the only thing we have in common is we both believe that there is extra terrestrials out there that will need our help one day. My mum is a scientist and I work at a restaurant. I am an aspiring chef, I am a chef's apprentice where I work, I get paid extra if they are short staffed and I will be a waitress. The restaurant I work at is a really good successful one but not too over the top they still serve hamburgers with chips on the side. Like I said not so fancy, but just right. We live in a small town just outside of Vegas. Mum is always going into town/Vegas for lectures she also works at UCLA. Like I said very boring but it is what pays the bills. For my 16th birthday tomorrow mum is getting me a car I have already picked it out it is a sports car cherry red. Well really it is just a buggy but I like to think it is a sports car it's a convertible buggy. That the stuff you can get with working in a successful restaurant.

"Bailey, get down here I have to go and this time you are coming with me" my mum yelled from downstairs.

"Coming mum" I yelled back down at her.

I quickly packed a backpack 'cause knowing my mum she will leave me in the cab with a whole heap of money and I can go anywhere. I ran downstairs to find mum at the door waiting for me. I looked around it was only mum, either James is still sleeping or he already left with Sirius which is totally unfair due to the fact that I am a Marauder too.

"Bailey! Are you even listening?" my mum asked me. That is another thing im good at ignoring mum.

"Yeah I was you said that I would have to stay in the cab till you have finished" I finished telling her what I already knew she was trying to say to me while I spaced out.

"Fine just hurry up the cab is waiting outside." She told me and off we went to the cab.

"Planet Hollywood" my mum said to the cabbie.

We drove off, we got into Las Vegas.

"WOW with all this to see every night you must never get bored."

"Trust me it's not all that great" he replied. We got to where she needed to go.

"Here you go the nut job convention" he said with a chuckle.

"I'm doing a speech about life on other planets in 20 minutes if you want to check it out at the…uh…nut job convention" my mum said mimicking his words. She got out of the cab and turned to me.

"Bailey stay here" she told me

"And you" she said pointing to Jack Bruno "don't do anything, just take her were she wants to go" she told the cabbie who I found out name is Jack Bruno.

"Fine" he mumbled

"Bye mum just text me when you're finished" I told her and with that we drove off. We were driving up one of the main roads. During te 20 minutes of driving I had figured out he was my best friends uncle jack who I had actually met already.

"Jack, do you remember me?" I asked him

"Um… no should I?" he asked dumbfounded

"Yes I'm Serenity's best friend" I told him. I thought I saw realisation strike him.

"oh yeah now I remember you, you came with Serenity for a family

BBQ" he told me. After that we sat in silence until I looked back

And saw two blonde haired blue eyed kids sitting in the back seat of the cab. There was a girl and a boy, the boy looked kinda cute.

"who are you two?" jack asked

"I am Seth and this is my sister Sara we are in need of your transportation services" said the boy named Seth

"where did you come from?" jack asked

"o-outside" said Sara

"I know that but how did you get in" he asked again god can he just shut up.

"through that portal" Seth said and they both pointed to the door.

There were some load honks coming from behind us and jack started the car.

"okay where to?" jack asked

"we must travel in that direction" Sara said

"you need to be more specific than just 'that direction'" jack said

"we must locate latitude 40.54 cross intersecting longitude 5-." Jack cut him off

"we're just gonna stick with that direction" he said and we all turned to the road. Then the cab stopped we all looked at jack. He turned in his seat so he was facing all of us.

"okay do you kids have any money?" he asked

Seth stuck his hand in his bag and pulled out a huge wad of cash. Jacks jaw hit the floor.

"will this amount suffice Jack Bruno?" Sara asked

"h-how do you know my name?" he asked

Sara pointed to the taxi licence that said 'Bruno, Jack'

A few minutes passed and I turned around in my seat to look at the two siblings.

"so where you guys from?" I asked

"that's confidential" Seth said sternly.

"okay… where are you headed?"

"that's confidential" Seth said sternly again

"fine, god is everything confidential with you ?" I asked him

"yes" I'm starting to like him less and less

Sara rolled her eyes, obviously this happens a lot.

"I am sorry for my brothers' behaviour, he is a little on edge with meeting new people" Sara said reassuringly. I smiled at her

"oh by the way I'm Bailey" I said sticking my hand out for her to shake.


End file.
